


3-E ghouls

by draconicexplorer



Category: Assassination Classroom, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Other, Violence, i was bored and made this, just a cringy fanfic, so its really bad ovo, someone gets their arm cut off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicexplorer/pseuds/draconicexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a few students from class 3-e are different then the rest, make that a lot different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> iaaaaa, this is really bad for my first work on this site ;v;

-Nagisa's POV-

I sometimes hate this life. You need to eat Humans of all things! or cannibalizing someone... whatever, im one of the 'ghouls' that really only eat once a month, Even though I have a territory. I do sometimes find other ghouls in my territory, they usually yell that its their territory, but their lying.

on top of this all, I can tell some people in my class are ghouls.

Kirara and Kayano smell like ghouls for sure, and I saw kirara in my territory hunting before, she had a look of, how do I put it, 'surprise' when she saw me.

Karma smells like a ghoul too, I already knew he was one since we were young, even though I have yet to see his Kagune...

also Isogai, I cant put my finger on it, but he smells like a ghoul, but not the EXACT smell of one


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suddenly, chimera ghoul

-no ones POV-

(one week later

Nagisa just kept running, running, running. He was running for his life from a chimera, on top of it all, he has a hunch on who the chimera is. He kept running through the streets, the chimera close behind. the chimera sent one of his four bikaku 'tails' straight at Nagisa. He dodged it and kept going. Suddenly a Ukaku wing came crashing down on Nagisa's back, makeing him fall face forward. His mask crumpled up a bit and a piece fell off. Nagisa got back up and placed a hand on his forehead noticing blood comeing from there. He noticed that his mask fell off, but not his hoodies hood. he turned towards the attcker. the chimera flinched and asked "nagisa?" nagisa flinched

...Karma

Nagisa's eyes widened, it was karma attacking him. Nagisa's one kukugan eye faded back to normal. Nagisa could tell that Karma was smerking now

"look at wittle Nagisa not even being a full ghoul" karma said in a childish voice

"karma no" nagisa said

"let me guess, your moms side?" karma asked

"yeah, ghoul on moms side" Nagisa replied

all of the serious tone that was there seconds ago was gone


End file.
